Will You Go With Me?
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 5: Romance. Please read! (That title... I don't know)


**Ok so, it's already Day 5, wow**

**Now this, I don't even know where I'm going with this. Romance is such a hard theme for me it's ridiculous**

**aNYWAYS, Enjoy c:**

* * *

Loke was walking through the streets of Magnolia, entering many stores, buying food supplies. He was getting something prepared for that night in the Human World, so he wanted to make sure he had everything. Many girls swooned over him as he flitted from store to store but he ignored them; he had no time to 'woo' other women. Because he was going to 'woo' one and only one that night.

He stopped by the guild to pick up something. When he walked in everyone turned their heads, and many wondered why on earth he had so many bags. "You think those belong to some girl he's dating?" Lisanna wondered aloud. "Probably," Erza muttered as she sipped her coffee. "There's no way any man would have so many shopping bags. There appears to be some from the market,".

Lucy had noticed when her spirit walked in, and she was just as shocked as everyone else. But on her own scale. "Wh-What's with all the bags?" she asked Cana, who was drinking a barrel of booze. "How should I know?" she said. "I know Loke well but this is a first,". Lucy looked through the open guild doors but there was no girl standing outside.

"Mira, do you have it?" she overheard Loke ask the platinum. She saw Mira Jane smile and duck down to retrieve something. She came back up with a bottle of wine and handed it to him. "There ya go!" she said cheerily and she heard Loke laugh. "Yeah, thanks," he said as he carefully placed it in a vacant bag he had. "Getting really busy for your special night, huh?" she asked as he picked up the bags.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled and then left with a quick wave of his hand. Juvia was sitting at the bar and looked at Mira with a confused look. "What was that all about?" Lucy heard the water mage ask in her usual accent. "Oh, something," the white-haired woman giggled. "He just walked in to get wine? What's the occasion?" Wendy wondered. "Probably getting ready to 'woo' some new girlfriend," Levy sweat dropped. Lucy heard this and then slightly drooped her head.

"What's wrong?" Cana asked her once she saw her friend's sulky expression. "A new girlfriend?" the blonde mumbled to no one in particular. Cana watched her for a while, worried about her. Then a devilish smirk etched across her face. "Oh, are you upset that Loke's getting all fancy for a girl?" she asked casually making Lucy's head snap back up, her face tinted pink.

"What?" she stuttered. "Th-There's no w-way I'd be upset about something like th-that!". Cana saw through her lame ways to cover up. She set her barrel down on the floor and stood up. "Hey, everyone!" she cried to the whole guild. "This girl right here is jealous!". Lucy wailed and banged her head against the table as everyone's chatter rose.

"Oh my goodness, this is a first. Things could get interesting," she heard Erza say. "Wow, so you think she actually likes Loke?" she heard Wendy mutter. "There's no way!" Lucy shouted, making everyone talk even more. "You're so obvious Lu-chan, it's cute!" Levy teased and Happy perked up with, "You _loooove _him, don't you?".

Lucy covered her ears, trying to drown out the teasing, but she heard Cana drawl, "Oh Lucy, why don't you just take him for yourself? He is _your _Celestial Spirit," "AHHH!" the blonde mage cried as she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her bag and sprinted out the guild hall, hearing shouts of 'Loke and Lucy' trailing after her.

She stomped all the way home with a frown on her face. "Ugh, those guys," she muttered. She arrived at her apartment, but not before a strange scent reached her nose from a few feet away. It smelled... good. Really good. But then she realised it was coming from _her _apartment building, and she panicked. "Is there someone in my house?" she worried. Then she stopped. "Is it Natsu?" she grumbled, but she remembered he and Gray went on a mission, surprisingly.

That's what scared her. She summoned Virgo, and together they both entered her home. "What on earth?!" the blonde mage cried as she saw who was standing over a pot on her stove. "Brother?" Virgo cocked her head to the side, showing a tiny sign of confusion on her usually blank face.

"Oh, hey!" he waved. "No, not just 'hey', why are you in here?!" Lucy demanded. "Oh," he said quietly. If Lucy was going crazy, then she noticed a tint of red on her celestial spirit's face. "I'm actually making something for later," he explained. "But why in my house?" Lucy asked densely. "Because one, I can't bring food from the Spirit World to here, and two, I got kicked out of my old place I used to stay at," he said.

"Okay?" Lucy waved her hands around. "But why _here_?"

"Because I'm getting things ready for _our _date tonight," Loke purred and Lucy felt her heart beat faster. "I think that's my cue," Virgo said and abruptly left. "Wh-Wha..." Lucy stuttered. Loke walked over to her, pulled her close to him and cupped her cheek. "That's right, Love," he whispered into her ear in a seductive tone sending sweet shivers down her spine. "Wait, what date are you talking about?" she asked as he let her go.

"I've noticed that you've been pretty bored lately, so I figured I'd treat you to dinner, since I never did since the day you helped me return to my World," he stated simply. "Oh," she breathed. She did think the gesture was nice yet too much. It was a long time ago, too. She didn't really know what she would do on a date with Loke, so now all her thoughts were muddled and she was flustered.

"So, will you go with me?" he asked snapping her back to earth. "O-Oh!" she laughed nervously. "Sure,". The lion spirit grinned and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you, Lucy!" he cried and she tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. "Let me go!" she wailed. He laughed, finally freed her and went over to the pot to check on it. "We're gonna have our date on a hill outside of town, if you don't mind. I'm bringing the food with us, of course," he stated.

She sighed and went into her room. She paced and paced, thinking. What was she going to do? What was she going to wear? Definitely not something too short since knowing him, he could have a few tricks up his sleeve. She rummaged through her dresser to find something and settled with her new blue tank top and a black mini skirt. She pouted. _So much for 'not too short', _she thought. _And it's such a bland outfit, too_.

She picked out some cute shoes as well. It was an all casual look and she sighed. "It's such a boring look," she muttered as she checked herself in her mirror once she put on her clothes. "I bet the girls he's went on dates with looked better than this,". She drooped her head a bit on that thought. It's just that she really didn't know how to please her spirit... wait. What the hell? What on earth was she thinking about?!

She shook her head a few times. "You're not trying to please him!" she told herself sternly, but then again... "Maybe I should pick out something better..." she began but stopped as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "You look _good_ in that," a smooth voice told her as she felt a hand rubbing her waist. "Hey!" she yelled as she shoved him off.

He looked at her as she shook on the spot, cheeks flushed. "D-Don't do that," she mumbled, and he smiled. "You're so cute," and he left her room. On the outside, she was annoyed with his intrusion, but on the inside she was just happy that he thought she looked okay. _Maybe this won't be such a bad date after all,_ she thought.

**||Later||**

Loke and Lucy were walking into a pasture not too far from Magnolia. He held a large basket in one hand and her hand in the other. She had a hard time dealing with this because she got so many death glares and he _purposefully _walked by the guild, and they got so many cat calls and suggestive looks from the members that Lucy was ready to run back home from embarrassment.

"Here we are," he declared as he sat down on the grass. He was wearing something pretty casual himself. A black shirt, dark green cargo pants and black shoes. "So, let's eat!" he smiled and she giggled.

* * *

Lucy was practically stuffed. "That casserole of yours was amazing!" she said making him grin. "I never knew you of all people could ever cook,". And then Loke's grin faded a bit. "Of course I can cook! After so many years of living you've gotta at least take a try at making foods," he said grimly. She giggled at his cute pout. "I'm just kidding," she reassured him as she ran her hand through his hair making him purr a little.

"So, you think we could do this some other time?" she whispered as she lay back on the blanket that he had brought. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. "You really want to?" he asked carefully, not sure on whether she was joking or not. "Of course," she smiled.

"So this means we're technically dating now?". Upon hearing this she sat up and tugged on his shirt and stared him dead in the eyes. "No," she said in a menacing tone. "Why not?" he asked in a whiny voice that slightly irritated her. "Because the guild would have me in deep shit. They would never leave me alone," she said flatly.

Then suddenly he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She tensed up but couldn't help but melt into it. His lips rubbed hard against hers and she felt his hands running across her broke apart for air and she looked at him through hazy eyes. She huffed and pouted. "Stupid lion," she muttered and he took her in an embrace. "I _love _you, Lucy~" he said. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her, and she blushed.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I love you too,".

* * *

**So? How was it? Any good? No? ...**

**I tried I swear ;-;**

**Anyway, there you go, another boring one-shot. Do you think this actually fits under Romance for LoLu Week? Man I racked my brain so hard for this!**

**LoLu 4everrr (no art this time, sorry ;w;)**


End file.
